Bourne winner
by ashketchumpika
Summary: I dont own pokemon or character related to it. Ash returns after being defeated by Tobias in the Sinnoh league semi-final.What happens when he is betrayed by his close ones, read to find as simple as ever. Romance also blossom for him wait and see for shipping. Rated M to be Safe.
1. Prologue

Born winner

I do not own pokemon or characters associated with them

"Latios luster purge"cried Tobias."Pikachu, volt tackle into iron tail"Ash ordered. " pika pika pika pika pika pikaaaa-chuuu".the whole stadium was filled with the smoke caused by the collision of the attacks.

When the smoke cleared, every person sitting in the stadium was on the edge of the seat.

"**Both Pikachu and Latios are unable to battle, since the red side is out of pokemon,Tobias is the proceeds to the final roud"the refree announced.**

"looks like I lost and have to train more"mumbled Ash. Ash took Pikachu and left the arena to take Pikachu to the pokemon centre. Ash was met by Dawn and left the next morning to Twinleaf Ash and Brock boardd the ferry to Vermillion City thanking Dawn for being a part of their told Ash that he is going to study to become a pokemon they parted ways but promised they would meet again.

* * *

Across the hills ash could see smoke coming from a familiar he neared the spot, he was totslly frozen to see Team Rocket who attacked his house and burnt ran and removed the debris and found burnt corpse of both his mother and .He cried untill arrived."ash be a strong man, that is what your mother wanted."the old man called his friends to inform about the incident and about the funneral.

All his friend and their families had didnt speak with the rituals, his friends and their families went to Oaks ranch where ash had taken shelter.

"Ash how did this happen and whose fault is this?"norman broke the silence.

" Team Rocket"grunted ash while clenching his fist due to rage.

" No "replied everyone except Gary and .

"then whose fault do you think is..?"replied ash.

"Yours."replied everyone except Gary and .

stay tuned to continue...


	2. Chapter 1

so far

_All his friend and their families did'nt speak with ash throughout the his friends and their families went to Oaks ranch where ash had taken shelter._

_"Ash how did this happen and whose fault is this?"norman broke the silence._

_" Team Rocket"grunted ash while clenching his fist due to rage._

_" No "replied everyone except Gary and ._

_"then whose fault do you think is..?"replied ash._

_"Yours."replied everyone except Gary and ._

Gary, pikachu, Ash and were shocked by the reply .

"How can you blame me for something that i have not done"ash questioned.

"If you would have minded your own business this would have not happended."Norman,Max,Dawn and May Answered."what do you mean...?"ash fired."If you would have not foiled their plan,they would have not done the act." max replied while pushing his glasses up to his face."Now, because of you our children and us are in danger."replied the mothers."I think it is better to cut our ties ash since you are nothing but trouble to us"Norman replied."Your a pathetic trainer who could never even win a single tournament. Your pokemon and your method of training is pathetic."Max replied."Dont forget that i have won the orange league and have completed the battle frontier challenge."replied ash while pikachu was sparking."That was due to sheer luck."replied and Brock."i was always held back because of you ash"answered didnt tell anything but sitting with a sad face and guilt for supporting them while she was very reluctant."Iam out of this.I have no problem with my friend and it was not his fault."Told Dawn while exiting the room and was stopped by none since her mother was at twinleaf town due to her work as she was offered to be the MC for Pokemon contest held in twinleaf town.

Ash was very silent throughout the conversation(in the sense he did not show any emotions.)He was calm quiet."If you want break our friendship, let it be so and i'll prove you guys wrong by becoming the strongest trainer in this. You'll regret someday for betraying me.I will never remember you guys."With that Ash left the room and went out to the ranch to feed his pokemon."Get lost, you pathetic of them need you, you so called 'iwanabeapokemonmaster'"max shouted."yeah"replied the rest except for gary and Oak.

* * *

The next day,All of Ash's former friends and their family arrived in the morning from the orange islands since he had gone there to give away 's parcel from .He was very sad to know about the incident and was furious against the left the lab to embark on a journey to complete his .Oak told ash about the Unova region and told him to contact for obtaining his Pokedex.

* * *

3 months later,

at the vertress conference finals,

"Serpior is unable to battle,Pikachu wins and the new unova league winner is Ash Ketchum".Ash's face appeared on the screen along with his pokemons which were Serpior,Emboar,Sammurot,Unfesant,Krokodile and his best friend was awarded with a trophy and 1 million poke-dollars for winning the tournament and was given a chance to challenge the elite four.

Ash completely smashed the elite four and won against them in a very close match and he was allowed to Challenge the Champion after 2 weeks.

* * *

2 weeks later,

"**Both Keledeo and Boufalant are unable to bring out your last pokemon.**"the refree announced.'_I lost Cobalion,Terrakion,virizion,Pikachu and now Keledeo i have no other choice to other than use by best pokemon.'_Ash thought.'_Man this kid has a whole bunch of legendary pokemon and that to i could tell that those were not trained since he was training his other pokemon.I dont know which would be his last down to my last and my best.'_Alder thought while grabbing his last pokemon."You have surprised me going to use a pokemon which i have never used for Dont htink it doesnt mean that it would be a weak pokemon since its of my oldest and strongest pokemon. Volcarona I need your assistance."I accept you have proved to be a champion by defeating by I request you not to tell anyone about my next pokemon."replied ash"Its a deal kid."Alder announced."Come on out my friend, i need your help."Ash told politely while throwing a ball which looked like an ultra ball.

When the ball opened, a dragon appeared with unusual mixture of of pale blue, white and black colour."what is the reason for awakening me my friend"replied the dragon."Kyurem i need your help since iam facing the strongest person of your region"replied ash."Your request is done my friend. Ill battle him."answered kyurem with a blaze in his was in an awe seeing the most strongest dragon type pokemon."The surprise will not affect our battle use a Hurricane."alder spoke.A huge hurricane hit the smoke clreared the dragon appeared to be grunted under his breathe."Volcarona,Flare Blitz max. power. power it up with what ever strength you have got to ko. it."alder spoke loudly while Ash and kyurem were calm and dual type bug got covered in red coloured flame which turned it a blazing blue flame hitting was pushed back due to the attack but not very much damage had been got shocked and was ready to accept his defeat since his pokemon was almost exhausted.

"my friend let us finish this with a fusion bolt"ash asked his friend."roger"replied the dragon before covering itself with blue electricity and colliding with the smoke cleared, volcarona was found to be on ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Volcarona is unable to battle, since the champion is out of pokemon,the challenger Ash Ketchum of pallete town is the winner."the ref announced.

when they both met Alder replied"Kid you proved, i can understand that you had to use your legendaries since your other pokemon were shattered by the elite, iam happy to pass down my title.""but you can still be a member of the elite four."replied ash."No kid i want to travel around and bring up young minds to think about pokemon."Alder replied. Ash thought for a while."So you are the champion. I am sure you'll do your duty properly." spoke while ash was thinking and after taking his own time he replied" , I reject your offer, I don't want to be a champion reason is personal. If I want to become a champion i'll challenge again.""Kid are you are dumb know you are rejecting a position which every person you are crazy."Alder scolded ash for his decision."No my aim is to become a pokemon master and that status is more than a my mind turns around or if i wish to become a champion ill challenge you again someday. So I'll take my leave"ash replied and walked .Goodshow was stunned to see such a person who would reject a position were millions of kids of his age strieve to be."and the world know about the incident but not my name."Ash spoke while leaving which stunned him more than before.'_he is a different kid after all._' stopped suddenly and turned around." can you help me with something very important.I need a small device which can store all my pokeball so that i can carry more than 6 pokemons."ash requested ."yes young man your favour is done"with that left and returned back with a watch."This young man, is a prototype of pokedex which is not out to the public and are given to only very special can store as many pokemons you want and it has a pokegear inbuit in 'll se the hollow gram of the person talking to you instead of the will get connected to your DNA and can never be accessed by anyone other than you." spoke."Thank you and i am keen to participate in the masters cup which will be held in 3 years from now."ash replied."yes young man there you can full fill your will be a lot of trainers participating and good luck for the tournament" spoke."yes and ill take my 'll meet soon you to Alder"ash left while grinning.


	3. Chapter 2

Somewhere around Pallet town, a guy with his pikachu on his shoulder was walking toward the famous Oak's ranch.

At the Oak's lab, when the guy, known as ash ketchum entered the lab, he was greeted by the old professor.

"Good morning , how is your life going?"asked the now Ash ketchum.

"pika pika pichu"replied the rodent.

"aah, Ash i have been fine and how have you been...?"asked the Professor.

"iam fine professor, I won the unova league and defeated the champion...and i have a meeting with .So i thought i could meet you and my other do you say wanna meet my new Unova pokemon except for one since it is sleeping and has warned me not to call it without any proper reason otherwise i would be frozen by it."replied ash.

"Yes ash.I would love to have a look at your Unova region pokemon."replied the old called to transfer his pokemon to the Oak's Lab.

He threw all the pokeballs he had and the pokemon appeared in front of the .Oak was stunned to see the Sword of Justice.

"Ash where did you catch all these legendary pokemon...?"the oldman asked.

"I caught them while i was travelling around Unova. We promised each other we would travel around the world to maintain Justice."Ash replied.

"So now what are you going to do?"the old man asked.

"I will travel around every region to promote pokemon human friendly attitude and would show no mercy on people who do not treat their pokemon properly since this was my promise to my other pokemon which is in this pokeball. "ash told the old man.

The next morning ash left with all of his pokemon.


	4. Chapter 3

3 years later,

In an unkown Island where no man kind was ever seen stood a man with all his pokemon were pikachu,venausaur,kingler,muk,snorlax,heracross, meganium, typhlosion, feraligator, noctowl, donphan, swellow, 30x taurous, sceptile,corpish torkoal, glalie, staraptor, torterra, infernape, floatzel, gliscor, garchomp, unfezant, sammurot, emboar, serpeior, scrafty,leavanny, palipitoad, gigalith, krokodile, cobalion, virizion, terrakion, keledeo, Mewtwo, zapdos, moltress, charizard, primeape, pigeot, entei, suicuine, raikou, lugia, ho-oh, celebi, regi gigas, latias, latios, groudon, kyogre, rayquaza, deoxys, uxie, mesprit, azelf, cressalia,darkrai, phione, heatran, victini, lucario, gardevoir, espeon, salamance, dragonite, giratina and kyurem.

It was none other than ash ketchum. He looked just like sir aron and had a handsome face which would make women and girls dress was also the same type.

He returned to his cottage. A pidgey came and handed ash a letter while it was being rubbed at the back of its neck. It started cooing with pleasure. Ash opened the letter to read it:

Dear ,

It is my honour to welcome you to the masters cup.I know you were waiting for head to the sinnoh region lily of the valley island and register by providing your pokedex.I hope you'll be present and a suite has been booked for you and the sinnoh two bedroom suite, so you each of you can get a room.I'll meet you soon.

.

P.S:If you have got this letter it means i got your positioned tracked.

-scott

"Looks like we have to make a return pikachu. lets go inform everyone."ash told his partner while it was answered by a"pika!".Ash informed the others and was answered by a returned everyone except for pikachu and charizard.

"Lets fly towards north Charizard"ash told his pokemon which flew with him on its back.

* * *

in lily of the valley island, ash entered the pokemon centre and went to the desk where he was greeted by a familiar nurse joy."welcome to the pokemon centre. how do i help?"she asked.

**Ash's POV**

"i need to register for the master is my pokedex and the invitation."i replied while handing my watch and the invitation. invitation letter.

"yes you have been registered . Your room mate has already taken the key. Move to the top floor and room number 4"the nurse replied while handing his materials back.

"Thank you nurse joy and have a nice day."i replied while i moved on to the lift.I reached the room entrance and knocked it. A familiar blone beauty opened the door.

"how do i help you"the blonde asked.

"Cynthia i have been allotted the room and i think i have to share with you."i replied.

The now called cynthia opened the door and showed my way to My room.

I came out after getting refreshed and so the blonde champ sitting on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat or drink cynthia?"i asked.

"anything"she replied.

after 5 minutes i came out with two Glass of coffee and a plate of cookies. I kept it on the table and gave cynthia her cup.

"so why don't you introduce your self"she asked while sipping her coffee.

"Cynth you still dont remember an insult cynth."i answered.

"sorry it would have gone of my min. so reintroduce your self"she told

"My name is Ash ketchum formerly from pallet from the fiore region."i replied.

"Ash is that you seriously where have you been for the past 4 years"she spoke while hugging him,

"Cynth i was travelling around all the region traning my pokemon visiting different places.I have to accept cynth, now i know the reason why men die for getting you."I spoke while licking her ears in a sexy way.

"Why ash, you wanna taste me haan"she asked in a seductive manner.

"cynth seriously. are you a virgin."ash asked curiously to which she suddenly blurted with anger"Yes of course.I AM NOT A SLUT FOR ARCEUS SAKE."she shouted i last saw was her face before blacking out.

* * *

When ash woke, he found himself on bed and a certain blonde was sitting on a chair beside him.

"ash what happened to did you black out?"she asked.

"I was shocked to hear you are still a you are so sexy that i thought you would have lost it."ash replied.

She was surprised to hear, she stood and started to she started to walk, she was pulled by lost her balance and fell on ash with her lips on his lips and was in an unusual broke the kiss and laid her self beside ash on his bed blushing deep red.

"You certainly taste well. I have to accept that you are sweet."ash spoke to her while he put his hands on her stomach and started massaging it.

Cynthia moaned due to the pleasure she was slowly slid his hand under her blouse but was stopped by her.

"Not so fast need to get to know each other before we continue i want only my life partner to take my virginity."with that she left his room blushing.

* * *

In the opening ceremony,

"**welcome everyone. I am goodshow the head of the pokemon league. I officially declare the tournament winner of this tournament will be given the 'pokemon master' title along with 100 Billion pokedollars and huge mansion in pallet for chosing pallet since everywhere else , the required space and its price does not match with our i here by dclare the tournament will have to go through the preliminary 1024 trainers are left, all mathces will be an one on one match ,then it will be a three on three match until 128 players are left and then it will continue as 6 on 6 full battle. i hope the tournament goes well." announced.**

the crowd roared in the trainers left the stadium to their respective room.

when ash reached his room he was greeted by the blonde champ.

"get ready we'll have Dinner outside"Ash told her.

they left to the hotel.

At the hotel we got a seat near to the window so we could enjoy the outer world.I sat beside cynthia.

"what can i serve you miss champion"the waiter politely asked while smiling.

"Let me and my friend have a full course meal"the blonde replied.

"Can i get a bottle of ketchup please"ash asked the waiter while he nodded his head reluctantly after seeing ash sitting with cynthia and left.

"Cynth, now I am going to do things to play with waiter. Don't mind for any of my act."ash told her while she nodded her head with a puzzled look on it.

"You can do anything with me except for-"she was cut-off by ash.

"Don't worry ill not force you to sleep with me"ash replied for which she nodded.

The waiter provided our order with our table full of thanked him and ash was about to thank him he didnt pay attention to got a master plan.

"sir, after our food we would love to have a chocolate cupcake with chocolate melted on it as our okay with you cynthia?"ash asked her to which she silently nodded. After finishing our dinner as expected she had melted chocolate on sides of her lips. Ash waited for the waiter to return and then he told cynthia"You have chocolte left on sides of your clean it"with that he leaned against her cleaned the chocolate with his toungue and licking her lips which enraged the could'nt do anything since cynthia didnt reject him or push ash away from her.

After paying their bill they left the hotel and retired for the rest of the day in their respective rooms.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day, ash and cynthia left their room and went to the stadium to see Ash's matchup since since there is no necessity for cynthia to attend the preliminary rounds.  
Ash was paired against aron, old root town,jhoto.

At the battle field

"**Today's preliminaries first match is Ash ketchum of fiore against aron of are requested to chose their will be an one on one battle with no time limit or chose your pokemon.**"the refree anounced.

"Typhlosion i need your help"aron shouted while throwing his ball and typhlosion appeared out of it.

"Feraligator battle dance"Ash told in a very enthusiastic way while releasing feraligator.

"No type advantage can beat me and my typhlosion. Typhlosion use lava plume"shouted Aron.

"Feraligator Dodge and use hydropump on typhlosion"ash told his dodged the attack while dancing and shot a hdropump on took major damage because of type disadvantage.

"Typhlosion blast burn max. power"Aron cried.

"Feraligator hydro canon max him real power" ash told his pokemon.

The attacks clashed but the hydro canon overpowered the attack and hit typhlosion since it could'nt move due to recharging.

When smoke cleared typhlosion was lying on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"**typhlosion is unable to battle, Ash ketchum of fiore moves on to the next round"**the ref announced.

* * *

Ash met Cynthia at the pokemon centre and a certain group of people came to destroy their moment.

"hey, cynthia your beauty is for me and i will -bham"brock was poison jabbed by a toxicroack and was being dragged.

"What brings the sinnoh champion here"Max asked ignoring ash.

"See i came here to meet him."she replied while pointing to Ash.

"cynthia what makes you like him since i can give you more pleasure than-bham"again brock was poison jabbed and was taken away from her.

Ash left the pokemon centre and went to a nearest eatery shop and had two jumbo sized cheese burger.

Ash finished rest of his matches and left early to his room to retire.

At night he woken up by cynthia and she fed him since he was not feeling well.

Ash called out celebi to heal him when cynthia went back to her place to retire for rest of the day.

he was happy that cynthia had fed him and he happily fell asleep.

* * *

The next day ash had two matches and easily won them.

He told cynthia that he had made into the top 1024 and got a peck on his didnt want hte public to know that she was dating ash.

During the lunch, the waitress was flirting with teased him after their lunch since the waitress gave him her number.

Ash just knew the way to take revenge against her.

* * *

The next day ash had parted away from cynthia and went to the pokemon centre to look at his match-up.

"Looks like pikachu you can have revenge now"ash told his partner and left to the arena.

* * *

At the battle field on one side ash stood with pikachu and on the other side stood the cerulean gym leader.

"**the battle between the cerulean gym leader misty water flower and trainer ash ketchumis going to take your position. this would be a 3 on 3 battle with no time limit or chose your pokemon."**the ref announced.

"go gyarados lets finish this brat"misty shouted with smirk on her face.

"Pikachu revenge no "mercy."ash told his partner which came out of his back pack with its cheek sparking.

"Gyarados finish that rat with a full powerd dragon breathe."misty ordered her pokemon.

"Pikachu counter shield."ash spoke very softly.

Pikachu started doing a break dance on the field while electricity coming out of its cheeks.

The gyarados's attack collided with the shield and smoke arose.

"Pikachu finish it of with thunderbolt."ash smirked while giving his command.

Pikachu released a powerful thunderbolt to zap gyaradon to fall on ground with swirls in its eye.

"**gyarados is unnable to battle ,the round goes to pikachu. trainers** chose** your next pookemon**"ref announced.

"Misty calls starmie"misty shouted with a smirk on her face.

"sammurot come on out"ash threw his pokeball

"**let the battle begin"**the ref announced.

"starmie swift"misty ordered her pokemon.

"sammurot aqua jet to break those stars"ash told his pokemon

Starmie release stars against sammurot which broke it using aqua jet and ended up as an appealing contest move.

"Hey this is not a contest."misty shouted

"**All contest moves are allowed in is no rule stating that contest move are not allowed in a pokemon battle."**the ref announced.

"Sammurot finish the game with ice aqua jet"ash announced.

sammurot covered itself using a jet stream of water and used ice beam on it and moved towards ice aqua jet hit the gem of starmie with full force and the gem gem started glowing.

"**Starmie is unable to battle the round goes to chose your next pokemon.**"the ref announced

"misty calls golduck"misty announced while throwing her pokeball.A blude coloured duck came out of it with a red gem on its forehead.

"Blastoise i choose you"ash announced with that a huge turtle pokemon appeared.

"blast blastoise "it roared.

"Gold duck hydro pump"misty announced.

"Blastoise hydro canon rapid fire"ash told his pokemon which launched three huge balls of water.

One collided with hydropump. another pushed it to break through the stream of water and the last increased the speed of three and the three powerful attacks collided with golduck and sent it fly to the wall where it crashed and fell down with swirls in its eyes.

"**Golduck is unable to battle, the round goes to the red trainer has no pokemon left, Ash ketchum of fiore will continue to the next round."**the ref announced

Ash left the battle field and went to the pokemon centre where he met cynthia.

"So ash how did your battle go"she started the conversation.

"My battle went good.I won."ash replied in a calm manner.

"So Ash when do you plan to take me for a date?"she whispered to ash.

"Cynthia all these days what we were doing is called a you did'nt get it them your dumb"ash told her while winking at her.

"yeah"she replied.

Ash went near her and closed the distance between next moment cynthia was found kissing 's tongue was trying to get inside her mouth to which she allowed had a frenchkiss for 15 minutes but were unnoticed since they were at the trading corner which was unoccupied.

"how do you feel to have french kiss cynth"ash asked while they broke the kiss.

she was silent for a while and she left the place without had a puzzled look on his also went out of the room.


End file.
